Unfaithful
by Ryuuta
Summary: Sakura POV. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua… Cukup sampai di sini saja kami terluka…/Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama. AU, OOC, NaruSaku. NO BASHING CHARA.


**Unfaithful**

**Summary :** Sakura POV. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua… Cukup sampai di sini saja kami terluka…/Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama. AU, OOC, NaruSaku. NO BASHING CHARA.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto and Rihanna

**A/N :** Ga nyangka bikin fic pair ini =w= Semoga hasilnya sesuai selera minna XD

Padahal pengen coba bikin CANON, tapi kok akhirnya terjungkal ke AU lagi TT^TT Ya sutralah, yang penting asik(?)

_**~*~ Unfaithful ~*~**_

"_Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin Uzumaki Group. Calon suamimu," ujar ibu Sakura seraya mengenalkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah._

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Sakura. Aku adalah istri Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin perusahaan raksasa Uzumaki Group. Kami menikah dua tahun lalu, karena perjodohan kedua orangtua kami. Meskipun karena perjodohan, rumah tangga kami bisa dibilang harmonis dan baik-baik saja. Suamiku sangat mencintaiku dan selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia. Selalu.

Bahkan saat usianya tidak lama lagi…

Enam bulan lalu, Naruto pingsan saat memantau proyek di luar kota. Setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dia didiagnosa terkena kanker otak stadium tiga. Dan harapan hidupnya kurang dari satu tahun.

.

Aku duduk menghadap cermin seraya menyisir rambutku. Setelah beberapa saat memoleskan sedikit bedak pada wajahku. Kemudian aku meraih lipstick dan menyapunya ke bibirku.

"Pulang malam?" tanya Naruto seraya memelukku dan mengecup pipiku dari belakang. "Jangan lupa bawa kunci, ya?" lanjutnya mengingatkan.

Aku membelai pipinya dengan tanganku. "Aku hanya pergi dengan teman-temanku," ujarku sambil menatap kedua mata birunya dari cermin.

Mata yang terlihat letih dan pasrah…

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu," sahutnya lirih. Dia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di belakangku. "Jangan lupa bawa jaket juga. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," nasehatnya lagi.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. "Kau juga jangan lupa minum obat dan langsung istirahat," kataku lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

Suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan di antara aku dan Naruto.

"Jemputan sudah datang, Tuan Puteri!" celetuk Naruto riang. Aku tahu pasti dia bermaksud melucu, tetapi dari matanya bisa terlihat jelas dia sedang terluka.

Terluka sangat parah…

Naruto mengantarku sampai ruang tamu. Setelah memeluknya, akupun berpamitan, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, ya?" balasnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu.

Sebelum menutup pintu, aku mengintip sedikit ke arah Naruto. Dia masih tersenyum lembut dan tangannya masih melambai. Sesuatu seperti godam besar seperti menghantamku tanpa ampun. Dengan tangan bergetar aku menutup pintu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku sampai di depan sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat kukenali. Pintu mobil terbuka dan turunlah seorang lelaki tegap berambut gelap, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto mengenalkannya padaku sebulan yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu kami mulai dekat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke membimbingku ke samping mobil dan membukakan pintunya. "Silakan, Tuan Puteri," katanya lembut.

Tubuhku menegang saat kalimat barusan mengalir lembut di telingaku. Secuil kendali diriku yang rapuh langusng hancur berkeping-keping dan tangisku pun pecah. Sasuke yang kikuk mendapatiku menangis histeris hanya bisa memelukku dan membelai rambutku.

Aku ini brengsek! Suamiku sedang bergelut dengan penyakitnya, tetapi aku malah pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua… Cukup sampai di sini saja kami terluka…

Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya Kau rencanakan untukku? Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini semua. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam lingkarang takdir yang rumit ini… Kumohon, bebaskan aku…

_**~*~ Unfaithful ~*~**_

"Aku ingin cerai," kataku tersendat. Aku menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan bermacam dokumen langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menutup berkas-berkas yang tadi ia periksa kemudian balas menatapku. "Jangan katakan itu, Sakura!" pintanya datar.

"Tapi aku—" suaraku seperti tertahan sesuatu sehingga tidak mau keluar. Dadaku rasanya sesak.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan mendekatiku. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini kan, Sakura? Kita sama-sama tahu keadaanku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia selama aku bisa," ucapnya getir matanya menatap dalam ke dalam mataku.

"Bahagia seperti apa yang kau maksud?" balasku dengan tatapan nanar. Aku tidak bahagia, Naruto… Aku tidak bahagai dengan semua yang kau lakukan… Justru sebaliknya, aku terluka. Sangat terluka, kau tahu?

"Aku membiarkanmu kencan dengan laki-laki lain—bahkan aku juga mengenalkanmu dengan Sasuke, sahabatku—agar kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kuberikan. Umurku sudah tidak panjang lagi, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menghabisakan sisa waktuku bersamamu. Apa aku salah?" ujarnya tenang. Wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku terlihat begitu pucat dan tak berdaya.

Dengan perasaan kacau balau aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada Naruto. Airmataku tak terbendung lagi. Buliran-buliran beningnya mengalir turun membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto. "Maafkan aku… Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi… Aku sudah tidak kuat melihatmu menahan sakit saat aku pergi…" isakku.

Naruto merengkuh kepalaku dan berkata pelan, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Aku memang egois. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena…" aku terisak semakin kuat.

"…aku ingin kau hadir di pemakamanku sebagai istriku…"

_**~*~ END ~*~**_

**A/N : ** Saat saia ngetik ini, pandangan mata saia udah ga jelas. Wakakakaka—hueeeeee *nangis di pelukan Minato(?)*

Singkat banget, ya? Hehe, soalnya saia udah ga kuat dengan lagunya. _I don't wanna do this anymore~~_ *dilempari galon air*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Tuesday, November 02, 2010**

**13. 12 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

(**I don't wanna be a murderer**(?)**)**


End file.
